


Mr. Hot Body

by Justakpoprose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justakpoprose/pseuds/Justakpoprose
Summary: Prompt #281: Kyungsoo trips on his treadmill when he sees Mr. Hot Body (Jongin, but he doesn't know it at first) working out. He starts a hare-brained scheme of doing the most to try and get the man's attention.





	Mr. Hot Body

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write smut for this fic but I couldn't' quite figure it out with the fluffy dynamic I set up, so I'll probably do a second part to this where it's just smut

Kyungsoo wouldn’t by any means call himself an “active person”. He didn’t frequently work out or even really walk too much, he had a cozy office job, why would he? But when one is friends with Park Chanyeol, often frequenter of every gym imaginable, you find yourself dragged to the gym every so often. Sadly for Kyungsoo, this was one of those times.

It was the weekend and Kyungsoo was more than delighted to finally be able to spend the time to himself in the comfort of his home only climbing out of his bed when absolutely necessary. He simply wished to cocoon himself into his covers a bask in the warmth and safety they provided. Sadly a fairly large barrier came in the way between Kyungsoo and his one true love, his bed, and he went by the name of Park Chanyeol.

And so Kyungsoo found himself standing in the middle of some crowded weight room, awkwardly shifting his weight between his feet. He was most definitely going to kill Park Chanyeol after they got to someplace less public. First, the giant drags him here, then next he abandons him, a perfect motive for murder in Kyungsoo’s book.

Kyungsoo looks around, taking in his surroundings. The clanking of the workout machinery filled his ears and the unpleasant scent of sweat filled the air around his nose. The gym is bright, giant windows decorate an entire east side of the building letting in the daylight. His eyes jump from machine to machine, trying to find some activity he can do without looking like a total idiot. Kyungsoo’s eyes settle on a treadmill. Perfect. He smiles to himself knowing that now he can lightly jog to look busy while he plays on his phone.

He starts himself off on the low pace of 4 mph with no intention of moving the number up in the slightest. He plugs a pair of earphones into his phone before pressing shuffle. He scrolls through different social media sites hoping to find something that will properly distract him until his oaf of a best friend finally decides to come back so they can leave.

The distraction works for a while but ultimately he still can only think of one thing; going home. He sighs to himself, he could always just call another one of his friends to pick him up. Yixing is nice; he’d be more than happy to pick him up. Kyungsoo begins to move his finger over to his contacts but looks up one last time in an attempt to find his friend who betrayed him. And that is when for the first time in about 10 minutes he looks at the man running next to him.  
  
  
He’s probably one of the, if not the, hottest guys Kyungsoo has ever laid eyes on. His tan skin glowing with sweat, lean muscular arms flexing slightly as they move by his side while he runs, sweaty wet hair pushed out of his oh so handsome face. Kyungsoo’s eyes rake over the man’s face, his plump lips, seductive eyes, and a jawline that can kill. Then Kyungsoo sees it, the cherry on top of all of it, the man’s white tank top that has been sweat through on the abdomen revealing perfectly toned abs. And just like that Kyungsoo is choking on air, legs tripping over themselves making him face plant right onto the treadmill and ultimately the floor right in front of the hot guy’s eyes.

There had been very few moments in Kyungsoo’s life where he had considered dying just to get out of something, but right now was one of them. Because here he sits, on an oddly warm gym floor cradling a very scraped up knee, tears in his eyes because of the pain, with probably the hottest guy Kyungsoo will ever see sitting next to him looking at him in complete pity. He really hates life.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Kyungsoo looks into his eyes for a moment before quickly looking away. He sniffles a bit willing himself not to cry because no, he will not look like a total crybaby in front of this guy. He nods.

“Are you sure?” The man’s voice is soft like silk and full of care. It makes Kyungsoo want to die even more because of course does he not only look perfect he acts perfectly too.

Kyungsoo nods again, “Yeah, I’ll be fine, it’s just a scrape.”

Kyungsoo looks him in the eyes again and almost immediately regrets it because his face is red again and he can’t keep the eye contact for more than a few seconds.  
  
  
“Hey!” Kyungsoo turns to the source of the voice. Chanyeol, the man who abandoned him, stands before him, saying “What happened?”

Kyungsoo sniffles looking up at him from the floor, “I fell on the treadmill.”

Chanyeol chuckles, “I leave you alone for 15 minutes, tops, and this happens.

“I didn’t want to come in the first place and as soon as we got here you abandoned me.”

“I did not abandon you.”

“Are you going to help me or not?” Kyungsoo asked, voice full of annoyance. Chanyeol reaches a hand down toward him that he quickly takes. He whines softly as his wound is moved into a new position.

“Well, I guess if it’s all ok I should probably get going, huh?” It’s the man again. He stands there a kind smile on his face as he awkwardly rubs the back of his neck.  
“Ah, thank you for helping me.”

“I mean I didn’t really do anything but ask if you were ok.”

“It was nice of you to ask,” Kyungsoo smiles at him.

“Ok…,” Chanyeol interrupts, “We should probably get you home and put a band-aid on that.”

Kyungsoo turns back to him, “Yeah, it hurts” he whines softly.

Chanyeol ruffles his hair, “Alright then let’s go.”

Kyungsoo turns back to the man quickly, “Thank you again, it was nice meeting you.” he bows quickly before allowing Chanyeol to usher him out of the building towards the car.

 

 

 

 

-  
The next time Kyungsoo was dragged to the gym he wasn’t so much dragged as asked to come, to which, much to Chanyeol’s surprise, he agreed. He would be lying if he said he didn’t go simply for the chance he might see Mr. Hot Body again (the name he had given to the man who had helped him when he’d fallen) and hopefully actually have a fully coherent conversation that didn’t involve him being injured.

The gym still smelled the same, all the machines still sat in their spots; everything was the same as last time except for the people using them. Kyungsoo’s eyes wandered over to the treadmills, pleased to see exactly who he’d been looking for. He smiled. He stepped onto the neighboring machine, pressing the “Start” button.  
  
  
Kyungsoo had to admit he felt a tiny bit shameful. He’s worn the tightest pair of track shorts he owned, the light blue a cool contrast to his warm skin tone, leaving his plush thighs on display in an attempt to have Mr. Hot Body look at him. Normally he wouldn’t do this sort of thing. He wouldn’t try so desperately to gain the attention of some guy he found extremely hot and yet here he was, running on a treadmill trying to sway his hips in just the right way so his butt looked good. He felt like an idiot.

Kyungsoo hated sweating, the way it made his hair stick to his forehead, making his clothes cling onto in newly warm skin, he hated it. He pushed the hair off of his skin, pulling at his damp shirt, pulling it back and forth allowing the cool air to travel across his chest. He side eyed the man to the right of him who seemed unnaturally focused on the window in front of him, glaring at the glass pane. Kyungsoo sighed, disappointed, he’d failed to get him to notice him. He pressed the “Cool Down” button, letting the machine slowly come to a stop before getting off to go find Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

-  
Kyungsoo hates himself. He’s at the gym again, the same day as last week. He actually bout a $70 gym membership in hopes of attracting some guy whose name he doesn’t even know, still sporting the same outfit as last time, only now the shorts were red instead of the blue of last time, but the skin-tight effect was the same nonetheless. In a way he regretted not wearing sweatpants, the cool air conditioning blowing onto his bare skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its path. His eyes wandered over all of the gym goers, searching. He didn’t really know where to start. He’d walked past the treadmills he’d seen him on the last two time only to find, much to his dismay, Mr. Hot Body nowhere to be seen.

“Need some help there?” Kyungsoo swung himself around quickly, coming into contact with the one man he was looking for. The man before him stood with a sweet yet cautious smile, as if he was worried that at any moment Kyungsoo may run off, scoffing at his friendliness, “You just looked lost,” he continued.

Kyungsoo stifled a grin, he didn’t want to come off too strong, “Yeah, I’m going to be completely real with you, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

The man laughed and Kyungsoo was 100% sure he was in love and before he knew it he was smiling with him, “Well, if you want, you can hang out with me.”

Kyungsoo grinned, “That would be awesome, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“Not at all, I like making new friends,” Kyungsoo ignored that last part, “My name is Jongin by the way.”

Jongin. Kyungsoo liked it. He could imagine the name rolling off of his tongue while he moaned beneath him, “I’m Kyungsoo.”

Mr. Hot- Jongin, began to speak again, “I’m glad I finally have a name to the face. You know you left quite the impression the first time we met.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks flushed, “Please forget about that, it’s so embarrassing.”

“It’s fine,” Jongin chuckled, “Who hasn’t tripped on a treadmill before?”

“Most people,” Kyungsoo answered, “Have you ever tripped on a treadmill?”

Jongin chuckled nervously, hand scratching the back of his head, “Not personally-”

“See!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, “Oh my god it’s so embarrassing I want to die.”

“If it makes you feel any better I’ve seen several others do the same thing, like, at least five this month.”

“Am I included in this five?” he asked

“You’ll be glad to hear that no, you are in fact not.”

Kyungsoo smiled, it was obvious Jongin was desperately trying to make him feel better, and he couldn’t lie, it was working.

“Still,” Kyungsoo spoke, “For the sake of my happiness, let’s not mention it again.”

“Whatever you want,” Jongin laughed, “How about I show you around the gym for a bit that way you don’t actually get lost?”

“Sounds amazing.”

 

 

 

 

-  
And so Kyungsoo and Jongin’s relationship officially began. A friendship formed that Kyungsoo didn’t fully expect. He was still trying to date Jongin, of course, that wasn’t going to change anytime soon, but something about actually knowing Jongin made him 10x sexier. Not only was he hot as hell, he was also a complete dork. And Kyungsoo seriously had to stop himself several times from mounting the boy a few times as he rambled about the dumbest things.

Their relationship had expanded outside of the gym but of course once a week they would find themselves back and Kyungsoo would once again desperately try and get Jongin to jump him. This week the plan was squats. He’d tried this two times before but his butt was beginning to look better and better so he felt as if the efficiency was going up with each of these tries.

Kyungsoo lowered himself slowly for what felt like the 1000th time, legs shaking in overuse. He could feel Jongin’s eyes watching his every move, but sadly, he couldn’t tell if it came from him watching Kyungsoo’s form or him drooling over his nice (much nicer than before) ass. Kyungsoo came back up again, shorts moving against his thighs. He was sure at this point he owned an unhealthy amount of track shorts, some even a size too small so the fabric would fully stick to him like a second skin. And, in all honesty, he hoped him and Jongin would get together soon because he really missed his sweatpants, and he was always too embarrassed to wear them in front of Jongin.

“You’ve gotten a lot better at his, Soo,” he heard Jongin say and Kyungsoo smiled, Heart pleased at the sudden praise, “But, maybe we should stop now.”

Kyungsoo sighed, coming fully upright, “I’m not going to lie to you, I was hoping you would say that.”

Jongin smiled softly, placing a hand on the top of his head, petting his hair gently, “I don’t know why you’re pushing yourself like this, you’re already in perfect shape.” Kyungsoo internally sighed, it's all so you’ll notice me you, idiot.

Instead, he just smiled, “I just want to get healthier, that’s all.”

Jongin frowned, moving his hand off of his head, placing it on the junction between his shoulder and neck, “No one is pressuring you to work out are they?”  
Kyungsoo looked at him confused, “No, why would you say that?”

Jongin sighed, his thumb now moving in circles on top of his neck, “It’s just I saw how you were dragged here by your boyfriend before, and,” Jongin sighed yet again, “I don’t know, I just wanted to make sure he wasn’t trying to make you lose weight or something.”

“Boyfriend?” Kyungsoo questioned, “What boyfriend?”

“You know the tall one that you were here with the first time.”

“You mean Chanyeol? We’ve been friends for almost two months have I seriously not introduced you two?”

Jongin shook his head

“Ok, well, I’m not dating Chanyeol, like at all, he’s basically a brother to me and that would be disgusting. Not to mention, he’s in a very happy monogamous relationship that doesn’t include me.”

Jongin smiled, “That’s good”

Kyungsoo squinted at him, confused, “Good that I’m not dating him?”

“Good that no one is forcing you to lose weight.”

Kyungsoo smiled softly, he really had gotten his hopes too high up on that last question.

 

 

 

 

-  
Kyungsoo was running out of ideas very quickly. Every time he sat down and tried to think of yet another way to gain Jongin’s affections he came up empty. He shuffled himself further into his couch, hugging a throw pillow tighter into his chest. He was wearing sweatpants, finally. He didn’t mind the shorts per say but he’d much rather be in the outfit he was currently wearing, sweatpants a size too big so he had to tie the drawstring extra tight and a long-sleeved T-shirt, also a size too big with the collar falling exposing one shoulder, this was when he was the most comfortable. He wondered what Jongin would think of him if he saw him dressed like this. Typically when they were together Kyungsoo sported tighter clothing. Skinny jeans that he struggled to put on and take off and shirts that clung to him a little too much. Would he be disgusted? Probably not, Jongin was too nice for that. Maybe he’d just be simply put off, all attraction he felt for Kyungsoo, all attraction he’d worked so hard for, gone in a single moment. Kyungsoo sighed, beginning to reach for the remote that sat on his coffee table, desperate for a distraction.

A knock came at his door, Kyungsoo frowned. He reached for his phone in his pocket, turning it on quickly and reading 10:06 on the display. Who would show up this late? Chanyeol or Baekhyun or whoever would call him if they were going to come over, not just show up randomly at the drop of a hat. Kyungsoo picked himself off of the couch reaching the door just as another sequence of knocks began.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Jongin.”

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows quirked up in confusion, what was he doing here so late? Kyungsoo barely remembered the outfit he was wearing until the door was already opened and he was standing before Jongin in all of his loose clothing. Jongin looked him up and down for a moment before looking into his eyes and smiling sweetly.  
  
  
“Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Ah,” Jongin started, “I noticed you left your phone charger at my house, I figured you may need that.”

Jongin reached the cord out to him, Kyungsoo took it slowly.

“Thank you, you really didn’t have to come out so late.”

“I didn’t want your phone to die.” Kyungsoo’s heart melted, this boy was too sweet to be real.

“Do you want some coffee then? Or tea? You drove all the way out here, I’d feel bad if I didn’t at least give you that.”

Jongin looked hesitant for a moment before nodding, “Tea would be great.”

Kyungsoo smiled, moving out of the way of the door frame and allowing Jongin to enter. Jongin had been to his home a few times, either for lunch, or to watch a movie, or just to simply talk. He hadn’t been over an amazing amount, but he had been enough to know the layout of Kyungsoo’s apartment well. Jongin moved towards the kitchen, Kyungsoo following behind shortly after closing and locking the door.

“So why didn’t you text me to tell me you were coming over?”

“I didn’t know what percent your phone was on, I didn’t want it to die then there end up being an emergency and you’d need it.”

“How’d you know I’d be home?”

Jongin smirked, “You’re always home,” he teased

“Hey!”

“I’m kidding… Mostly.”

Kyungsoo let out a huff of breath, “And here I was thinking how sweet you are for bringing me my charger at 10 at night for no reason, but never mind you don’t deserve to be called sweet.”

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin whined

Kyungsoo ignored him, taking the kettle out from one of the cabinets, quickly filling it with water and setting it on the heated stove.

“Oolong again?” Kyungsoo asked, reaching up into the teas he had in his cabinet.

“You know me so well, Soo.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, “Of course, you mentioned it was your favorite only around 80 times. You know,” Kyungsoo began turning toward Jongin, looking into his eyes as they both leaned against opposite counters, only around 2 feet separating them, “I don’t even really like oolong tea, I just buy it for you.”

Jongin grinned, “I’m glad I have that effect on you.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, he had no idea. Before they both knew it the kettle was whistling, Kyungsoo moved to take the water off of the stove, laying two bags of oolong tea (Jongin made a big deal about how one was too weak but three was too strong so he had to have two bags) and two spoonfuls of sugar (the number of sugar spoonfuls had the same logic as the tea bags) and pouring the water in carefully to avoid any spills. He smiled into the mug, it kind of felt domestic, Kyungsoo making Jongin tea just how he liked it, the idea made him want to giggle. He turned back towards Jongin whose eyes were trained on him.

Kyungsoo cocked his head to the side questioningly, “What is it?”

“You remembered how I like my tea?”

Kyungsoo laughed, “Of course I did,” he handed the tea off to Jongin who took a short sip, “I have to know how my friend drinks their tea don’t I?”

Jongin sighed, placing the tea down on the counter, “Actually I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

“About what?”

“Our friendship,” Kyungsoo stared at him, his fingers beginning to fumble with the edge of his shirt in nervousness. Did Jongin finally figure out that Kyungsoo liked him? Was he disgusted?

“What do you mean?” he asked wearily

“It’s just,” Jongin took a step closer to him, they were only inches apart now, “I’m sure you’ve caught on already, but I really really like you and,” he paused, “And, like, I know you might not like me back, which is completely fine don’t get me wrong, you shouldn’t feel like you need to like me. But if you do like me, if what my gut instincts are saying is correct then I’d like to move on from being just friends.”

Kyungsoo’s mind was racing, he had 1000 different questions to ask but all he could manage was, “You like me?”

“A whole lot,” Jongin admitted, “I can’t sleep sometimes because all I can seem to think about is you. It’s really not good for my health.” Jongin chuckled nervously, “So what I’m basically trying to say is, Kyungsoo will you go out with me?”

Kyungsoo grinned, throwing his arms around Jongin’s neck, “Of course you idiot!” Kyungsoo pushed himself up onto the tips of his toes, placing his lips softly on Jongin's, “I’ve been trying to get you to ask me forever.”

Jongin grinned, he leaned down kissing Kyungsoo, lips moving in a slow, lethargic movements. He pulled back, “I’m so glad you said yes.”

“You know I’ve been wearing those shorts for like three months just to get you to ask me out.”

Jongin looked at him confused, “Why? I think you’re much cuter dressed like this.”

And then Kyungsoo knew there was no way he was letting go of this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/justakpoprose


End file.
